


接个吻，开一枪（3）

by yudingchen



Category: SOTUS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yudingchen/pseuds/yudingchen





	接个吻，开一枪（3）

接个吻，开一枪（3）

krist沉默了一会儿，实在忍不住骂了一句会被“哔——”和谐的脏话。  
“注意一下你的人设，krist。”singto皱了皱眉头，像个老父亲那么教育。  
krist已经受够了乖巧娇憨的样子，他是一个很容易急躁的人，在大学时期做过教头，小混混都闻风丧胆，自认为是一个很凶恶的人，经常被说：“没想到你长了一张圆脸居然这么暴躁”，进入娱乐圈后处处小心措辞掩藏自己的本性，把小野猫的灵魂藏进小白兔的身体。  
他凑到singto耳边，一点都不想讲究礼数和敬语，用气音说着很久没说过的粗俗的话。  
“Fuck you.”  
singto猝不及防地一把掐住krist肉肉的脸蛋，用自己的嘴堵住了脏话不断的小嘴，老父亲人设的他最听不惯后辈说脏话。  
krist捶打着singto后背，根本没有用后又掐着他腰上的肉，singto像是不会痛似的，krist只好咬他的嘴，两人的嘴刚才就啃破了，现在蔓延开一股淡淡的血腥味，也把krist天性中的血性勾了出来。  
他的脑子里不断回放着死对头singto欠揍的样子。  
“弟弟能走十步，我就走百步。”  
“弟弟能走十步，我就走百步。”  
“弟弟能走十步，我就走百步。”  
krisr虽然性子里带了点野，但平时总体来说还是个讲道理、不随便发脾气的好青年，只不过一遇到singto，就像汽油遇到火星，道理什么都飞到九霄云外，只想爆炸。  
你要是走一百步，我爬都要爬过一百零一步。  
krist不止回咬了singto的嘴，还硬着头皮把舌头塞了进去，进去翻搅singto的舌头，骚扰敏感的牙龈，连舌底光滑的粘膜也不放过。krist灵活的舌头像个入室抢劫的大盗，横行霸道，洗劫一空。  
肾上腺素让他只想超越singto，无论在哪个方面，都要比他更狠、更过，冲昏头的krist完全没有觉得和死对头交换着唾液、用嘴唇狂甩对方有什么奇怪。  
singto大开着嘴，任krist软滑的舌头在口中肆虐。放在后背的手自己动了起来，继续刚才的动作，在krist的后背抚摸起来，两个手一起，隔着衣服从抚摸到搓揉，krist能敏感地感受到那人掌心的温度，不停扭动的身体红透了。  
两人僵持了一会儿，krist嘴都肿了，全身热烫酥麻，谁都不肯先服输。singto的手变本加厉地钻进krist的衣服里，krist不像singto穿了西装来夜店，他一身休闲，巴黎世家的外套里是真空的，下身一条四角短裤露出修长纤细的小腿。  
singto的手掌直接抚摸着krist光滑的后背，krist扭着腰忍了，但是当singto的手往裤子里、臀缝间伸的时候，krist一把按住了咸猪手。  
果然singto也是个狠角色，怎么可能那么轻易输，krist拿出了十二万分的斗志咬牙坚持下去。  
他就是要比singto出格！他就是要singto输！要看他狼狈吃惊、惊慌阻止的样子。  
魔高一尺道高一丈？krist无视后腰那只手，直接脱了singto湿哒哒的西装外套，粗鲁地抽出他的皮带，做势要脱裤子。  
“等等等！”singto看krist要扒自己的裤子赶忙阻止，开玩笑，这里是隐蔽的角落，但几米开外就是舞动的人群，再说这种地方到处都是监控，他可不想直播。  
“我赢了！”krist才不管他的理由，只知道singto先喊了停，手握着singto的Gucci皮带耀武扬威。  
“好好好……你赢了……”为了避免纠缠singto很快认了输，“还记得我说这里有监控吗？”  
闻言krist僵直了身体，singto有些好笑，果然是个有趣的大宝贝，他伸出手掌想要讨回自己的皮带，道：“明天想和我一起上头条吗？昔日夙敌实为情侣？害怕吗？”  
krist眨了眨泛红的大眼睛，轻蔑地“嗤”了一声，皮带一端狠狠抽在singto摊开的掌心。  
“不怕。”  
++++++++++++++++++ 

仰头便是晃动的雪白的天花板，krist不记得自己是怎样到达这个境地，记忆就停留在singto望着自己发烫的掌心发出邀请，他问：“跟我回家吗？”  
然后发生了什么？  
是疾速飞驰的suv？门口的跌跌撞撞？还是singto脱下满身酒味的衬衫后露出的精壮身体。  
singto简单地冲了个澡，这个过程中浑浑噩噩的krist一个人游荡在他的私人公寓里，他在书桌的软木板上发现了很多照片，都是历届颁奖的合影，按照时间顺序排列，这些照片里毫无列外的，都是举着奖杯的singto，和旁边的自己。  
早些年singto站C位，自己离他更远，或者干脆在后排当摆设，到近年已经能站在他身边或者身后了，因为万年老二嘛。这些照片层层叠叠几乎钉满了整个木板，像是singto的个人荣誉墙，krist小心地翻阅底下被遮住的照片，在时间线的最初，发现了一张自己都快忘记的老照片。  
当初的自己才出道没多久，好不容易第一次得到一个提名，明知道没什么获奖的可能，只有个安慰性质的提名奖，但是公司还是让他去，为了之后的发展铺路。经纪人姐姐带了太多艺人没能有空陪他去，只是传授了他一些经验，无论什么小报纸小杂志的合影、采访都要上去混个眼熟。  
所以懵懵懂懂的演艺圈菜鸟krist才会不小心走进了大佬们的合影里——一张本次获奖者们的合影，当被问到是谁的时候，krist尴尬地想钻进地下，一双手臂揽住他的肩膀，如数家珍地向大家介绍这是同公司的师弟，他有哪些作品，并且搭着他的肩膀让摄影师按下了快门。  
那是一个乌龙，这张照片当然没能上报纸的版面，另一张没有他的合影才是正确的，做演员也做了几年的krist突然被当年的初心触动。  
所以那时候他是自己的偶像啊，krist露出释然的微笑。  
浴室的门咔哒一声被打开，随后便是天旋地转般被扔到床上，再然后就是飞散的衣服和晃动的天花板。krist不知道自己是怎么和仇人滚上床单的，  
反正反应过来的时候就是已经两具身体全裸交缠了，胸口一阵又一阵的酥麻刺痛，singto像是发现什么宝贝一样又吸又舔。  
“你的胸比女人还敏感。”singto松口，用手指把那两颗被舔得晶莹的乳珠欺负进柔软的乳肉中，再松手，两颗又红又亮的小家伙挺翘地站立起来。  
“不要把我和女人比。”krist发怒似的把手指嵌进singto的发丝里扣紧，在singto的挑眉疑惑下，大腿用力翻了一个身，跨坐在singto的腰上，“我会做得比她们更好……”  
krist在singto的注视下，撑着他的肚子抬起身体，用湿滑冰凉的臀肉磨蹭那一条热烫的硬物，前列腺液早就兴奋到流淌得满大腿都是，就着两人分泌的体液，krist就试探着往下坐。  
singto慌张地扶住他的臀，害怕他受伤。  
诚实地遵从身体欲望的krist欲求不满地开始骂骂咧咧，凑到singto耳边问：“没操过男人吗？要我教你吗？”  
无论是演艺圈还是床上，对他们来说都是战场，这是一场只属于他们两人之间的争斗，krist不愿意和singto成为朋友，他们是永远的敌人，彼此警惕，永不放松，死咬着对方，彼此纠缠，至死方休。  
“……还是换我操你？”krist笑问道。  
singto闻言又把krist从身上狠狠摔了下来，按在床上， krist不愿屈服，他的指甲在singto背上留下一道又一道血痕，磨牙似的啃咬着singto的脖子，在最显眼的地方留下咬痕，这场欢爱犹如一场战斗，没有人能全身而退，比赛着谁能在对方身上留下更多痕迹，拿出吓人的占有欲相比较。  
他们同为雄性，他们势均力敌，他好不容易追赶上他，谁都没有必要同情谁、怜惜谁、谦让谁，对于夙敌来说，占有、征服、争斗不止才是安全感。  
krist还想翻身其上，singto不再给他机会，两个人不停在被窝里翻滚，singto出了一身汗，大喘着气，才把疯了似的krist给死死按住，狠狠捏了一把他的屁股，抽出一只手从抽屉里拿出还没开封的润滑剂。他是真的没和男人做过，和女人也没有，网络告诉他的那些知识说同性之间需要充足的前戏，不然很容易受伤，他不知道他们现在算不算充分，他只知道再不动手，小猫怕是要爬他头上。  
当细长的手指钻入身体，krist像被掐住了要害的小动物，一下子安静了下来，乖巧地张开腿，嘴上还是不饶人。  
“你要是不把我操爽了就是你无能。”  
“啧……”singto头很痛，被怀疑无能大概是男性最大的耻辱，“放心，不要嘴炮，留着力气待会儿叫。”  
等大家伙真正地进入，抵在离前列腺极近的肠壁上律动时，那阵阵酸麻征服得krist再也无法压抑声音，他不吝啬越来越高调的呻吟，但他还是不服软，那一声一声脱口而出的呼喊令singto哭笑不得。  
“嗷！你吃没吃饱饭？能不能再用力点啊你个娘炮……哈啊！”  
就算呻吟被撞到破碎，他还是要骂骂咧咧，骂一段，哭两声，到后来边哭边骂边爽。初次承受来自后方的极致快感，敏感通红的身体早就支持不住，几乎没用手碰就泄了出来。  
“是我无能还是你无能？嗯？”singto撸动着krist高潮后已经疲软的阴茎，让它吐出残留的白浊，吐到一滴不剩。  
被强制清空的krist嗷嗷叫着眼冒金星，勾住singto的脖子不怕死地说：“有种你把我操尿了！”  
两个刚上高速的新手偏偏要死撑着强装老司机，谁也不认输地说着荤话，先把自己恶心了，再把对方肉麻了。  
singto像是发现了新世界的大门，眼睛亮晶晶地把瘫软的krist换了个姿势，反正今晚谁也别想睡了。

接个吻，开一枪（尾声）  
“难怪你发短信问我在哪，是你把singto带来的？”gun在krist被带走后也悄悄上了一辆黑色的车，车上已经有了一个男人。  
“我这不是帮帮兄弟吗？不然按krist那个一根筋，什么时候才能开窍？”Off打着方向盘，嘴里狠狠数落自己的兄弟，“他也不想想，公认的好好先生干嘛处处和他作对？”  
Off是他们两个人的共同好友，这几年次次被夹在中间，为这两人操碎了心，愤愤不平的他数落完一个再数落另一个。  
“不过Krist也真是惨，摊上这么个没谈过恋爱的傻子。这都多大年纪了？还在玩喜欢你就欺负你的把戏！幼稚！”  
Gun本来玩着手机，听off的碎碎念倒是笑了，放下手机思量了一会儿，把脑袋撑在车窗边，饶有意味地问Off，道：“爸比，你有没有想过为什么krist三天两头地换追求对象，而且还都是那种不切实际的，那么高调，次次要人尽皆知……”  
Gun不可言说地笑着晃了晃头，回想起krist抱着他发酒疯脱口而出的话。  
“我什么东西他都要抢？我追谁他都要抢？他什么时候来抢我啊？？”  
END


End file.
